


废料

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water





	废料

他擦干净身上的水珠，穿好浴袍哼着小曲走了出去。今天的戏份不重，早早拍完吃过晚饭他就回了房间打算好好睡一觉，最近实在是累的很。  
房间里空调开着暖风，灯黄晕晕的。他草草用毛巾揉了几把头发便去摸放在桌上的手机。  
摸了个空。  
奇怪，明明记得是放在这里的呀。他疑惑地转了转头。桌子上没有，难道扔到床上了？他回头看向整齐的床铺，又趴下看看桌底，一无所获。  
不会是我落在片场了吧？他又开始不自觉地咬起手指，拢了拢浴袍，打算套上外套去问问经纪人。  
他向门口挪了两步，突然听见一阵风声，只裹着件浴袍的后背被一具温热的躯体贴上，一只手同时捂上了他的口鼻。他闻到一股烟味混杂着其他的刺激性气味，眼前一花，条件反射支起的胳膊肘顿时失了力气，软绵绵地打在身后人的肋骨上。  
“唔！”他不自觉地身体发软，脑子里晕乎乎的，若不是身后的男人紧紧抱着他几乎就要滑到地上。  
男人很有耐心地摁了他半晌，直到他头都无力的垂了下去才松开手上的帕子。轻轻地把他打横抱起，放在了床上。他半阖着眼，意识飘离，只看到男人黑色的外套和巨大的遮住了整张脸的口罩。他动了动手指，世界黑暗下来。  
他是被剧烈的疼痛唤醒的。甫一睁开眼就看见一个陌生男人放大的脸近在咫尺，他下意识地尖叫起来，却惊恐地发现自己发出的声音猫叫一般微弱。四肢的感觉渐渐回归，他发现自己的双手被捆在了床头，而双腿则被面前的男人分开架在两旁，身下难以启齿的地方撕裂般的疼痛。  
“你醒啦？”男人对他笑笑，下身微微挺动了一下，强行挤进去一寸。  
“啊！”他痛得尖叫起来，“放开我！”他拼尽全力从嗓子里怒吼出声，如蚊鸣般可怜。他混混沌沌的大脑还没搞清楚事情怎么会变成这样，只本能的想要回避危险。  
男人俯下身去亲了亲他疼的发白的嘴唇，蹙起眉毛，用力挺动起来。  
“停下——！”仿佛整个人被撕裂一样，他的眼泪瞬间流了下来，脑子里闪过无数死亡画面，温热的血液从身下渗出。  
男人似乎也不太好受，他停留了一会儿，伸舌舔去身下人满脸的泪水，吸了口气，缓缓动作起来。  
就不必多形容烧红的钢刃在身体里拉动的感觉了，他疼得眼前发黑。几乎想要咬舌自尽，可颤抖无力的牙齿竟连自己的舌头都咬不住，只得将这非人的疼痛全盘接受。  
“呼——”有了鲜血的润滑，男人的动作顺利起来，他长呼一口气，加快了速度。“你还记得我吗？”  
小居疼得就要昏死过去，耳边嗡嗡直响，哪里听得到他说话。男人半天不见他回应，于是伸手把他扭过去的脸掰正。  
苍白的小脸上满是泪水，未干的额发一绺绺的黏在额头上。那双被上帝偏爱的桃花眼此刻失了焦距，湿漉漉的睫毛颤抖着，无辜的焦糖色瞳仁泛着水光，似是越过他看着其他什么东西。薄薄的嘴唇被咬出了血，小巧的舌尖乖乖缩在里面，艳红的勾人。  
男人一抖，相比肠道偏凉的精液就尽数射进了小居体内。“呜——”身下人痉挛了一下，发出一声悲鸣。  
“操他妈的。”男人唾骂一声，从小居身体里退了出来。他早泄，这他自己是清楚的，可却没想到这次竟这么快。  
男人有些恼火地从床上爬了下来，拿出了一根长的骇人的假阳具，复又爬上了床。  
床上的人从男人离开床就没了动静，不知是不是昏了过去。可床边凹陷的感觉一传来，小居又拼命挣扎起来。  
“滚出去！”他的声音带着浓重的鼻音，听起来奶奶的，毫无威慑力。男人正在为自己的早泄烦心，闻言更是心头蹿起一阵邪火。他趴到小居身上，单手撑在他颈侧，另一只手带着假阳具摸索下去。  
“你不记得我了？”他正对着身下人怒视的桃花眼，怡然自得。被冷空气捂得冰凉的假阳具贴上了小居的腿根。  
小居浑身一悚，刚才的疼痛铺天盖地的翻涌上来。他放软了语气，“不记得，你放过我，我可以当做什么都没发生过。”  
“噗嗤。”男人似乎被他逗笑了，“老子信了你的鬼话，我放过你怕不是出门就被抓起来。”  
这话说的决绝又满不在乎，小居的心沉了下去，难道他要杀人灭口？  
男人没有给他更多考虑的时间，假阳具在穴口戳戳刺刺，缓缓挤进去了小半个头部。  
“真的……很疼……”小居的眼泪又流了下来，他已经被剧痛折磨的没有半点力气，“不管我做过什么，我向你道歉，对不起，能不能……放过我。”  
“做过什么？”男人停下了手里的动作，竟然笑起来，“不不不，你没做什么。”说着，男人手下用力一捅，将假阳具插进去了大半。身下人可怜的惨叫几乎要把嗓子撕裂，漂亮的眼睛里闪着病态的光点，泪水顺着勾起的眼角流进鬓角消失不见了。  
“你那天在候场，我在旁边搬水，结果不小心绊了一跤摔倒了——”男人撩开小居虚虚盖在肚子上的浴袍，伸手去勾勒小腹上假阳具的形状。  
“你伸手把我扶起来，笑着嘱咐我小心一点。”男人又开始将手中的假阳具缓缓往里推，语气兴奋异常。  
“那时候我就下定了决心，我要看你在我面前哭，我要你跪下来哭着求我，求我放过你。”男人的声音狂热恐怖，他终于把假阳具全部塞进了小居体内。  
“你个……变态。”小居气若游丝地骂着，只觉得自己整个人都被捅穿，痛的快要昏死过去。  
“没错，我就是变态！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”男人狂笑着摁下了手里的遥控器，假阳具可怕的震动起来。“唔——！”小居几乎是条件反射地就要蜷起身子，可男人死死地压着他，让他一动都不能动。  
身体可怕的燥热起来，疼痛之外还涌上来了铺天盖地的快感，布满凸起的假阳具疯狂的震动着，尽职尽责地按压着每一处可能的高潮点。  
小居像一条垂死挣扎的鱼用力在岸上扑腾，这比疼痛还要恐怖千万倍，他一点都不想在一个变态强奸犯手中得到快感。可是身体是诚实的，潮涌般的快感很快盖过了疼痛，他从未体验过这种可怕的感官刺激，对自己的身体失去掌控权令他恐惧。  
“停下！”他竭尽全力地喊着，眼角已经染上情欲的潮红，甚至都没注意到自己从嘴里发出的细细的呻吟声。  
“是吗？我看你明明很爽啊？”男人盯着他，伸手捏住了假阳具的尾端，突然全部抽出又用力插进去。  
“不！”小居尖叫的尾腔带出了一声婉转的呻吟，他立刻闭上了嘴，死死咬住牙齿。  
男人只停了片刻，似乎在回味那声呻吟，接着便捏着假阳具快速抽插起来，不消片刻便听见了淫靡的水声。小居全身几乎都要痉挛了，这太超过了。他睁着眼睛却看不见任何东西，浑身上下只剩下了那反复抽插处传来的快感，要将他整个人碾碎。  
“嗯……我要……哈……死了！”他终于受不住了，哭着喊出来，灭顶的快感要把他毁灭了，“停……嗯……停……下！”声音甜腻婉转的让他都不敢相信是自己发出来的。  
男人只瞥了他一眼，置若罔闻，手下的动作却更快了，死死地掐住身下人的腰阻止他向后逃窜的小动作。进进出出的假阳具带出来黏腻的体液溅在床单上。“水还你妈挺多。”男人骂了一声，解恨似的用力捅进捅出，“让你他妈的勾引老子，小骚货，老子今天非操死你不可。”  
小居的手腕已经被磨出了血，本来就短的指甲抠在绳子上满都是血，甚至有一根已经向里折断了。剧烈的快感把他折磨得快要发疯，“求求你……哈啊！求你……停……下！我不行了！我……啊！要死了！”已经被操射了一次，现在他脑子里一片浆糊，根本不知道自己在胡乱喊些什么。  
“别急，宝贝儿，我还没爽完。”男人腾出一只手来解裤带，刚才泄过的阳物又立了起来。小居注意到他的动作，疯狂的摇头，带着哭腔的嗓音听起来让人格外有施虐欲。“我会死的……我真的会死的……你要杀人吗？”他哭红的眼睛盯着男人，可怜兮兮的模样，身体还在不自觉地轻微痉挛。男人吸了一口气，并不理睬他的告饶，扶着性器就要跟着假阳具一起插进去。  
“我会被捅穿的！我会死的！”他脸上流淌的泪水就没停下来过，反反复复地尖叫着自己会死掉的警告，显然已经神志不清了。  
“笃笃笃。”门外突然响起了敲门声。


End file.
